Nucleur New Year Refrain
by Hunter Ark
Summary: There are certain things in the world that tend to irritate Carl Grimes. When his shoelaces come untied, when he trips on pants that are too long, when he stubs his toe on the corner of a wall. And then of course, there was the instance in which Edan Fletcher said anything stupid ever. (Previously Tha Gaol Agam Ort, only revised)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: oh my god, i just read through this fic and I honestly need to rewrite this, it was not good at all omfg **

"Son of a bitch!" Edan hissed as the map he had been carrying less than 0.2 seconds ago got caught in the skinny tree branches, completely out of even his reach. He scanned the branches to see if he could possibly climb up and grab it, but there was no way the stick-thin branches could support him.

His eyes narrowed as the wind made the it it look like it was waving down at him, almost as if it were mocking him. _Good luck on your own, boy!  
_It would wave with shrieking laughter.

He growled, turning off towards a nearby street. "Nice job, Fletcher." He muttered. "You look away from the map for one second and boom! Gone." Edan blew a heavy sigh through his nose and ran a hand over his face. "Oh my God, I hate everything."

The heavy machete clinked against his leg as he walked, the gravel crunching under his boots. He kept a watchful eye for anything out of the ordinary.

The housing development didn't look too run down. He had scavenged one house already, coming out with a good haul including five cans of ravioli and a knife. He hoped he could have the same luck with the other houses.

He couldn't have been walking for more than four minutes before the sound of gravel crunching under more feet accompanied his own steps. He paused as the others continued. It sounded like two pairs, shuffling along the strewn about rocks. He composed himself before panic set in.

Edan whipped around, ripping the machete from its sheath and slamming it into the corpse's head with a grunt. As the body crumpled and fell to the ground, he saw another figure and prepared to attack before he realized something. This figure wasn't a dead one.

No, this was a boy. He looked to be five or six years younger than himself, with dark hair and blue eyes widened in confusion and a gun pointed at him.

Edan lowered his weapon and in return, so did the boy.

He was definitely shorter than him, considering he had to look up at Edan to speak to him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Edan repeated.

The boy's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "I asked you first." He challenged, frowning

"I asked you second." Edan shot back, smirking.

"Thanks for the input, Captain Obvious." He answered snarkily glowering at the man's sarcasm. "I'm Carl."

Edan put his hand forward. "Edan." He smiled. The boy looked at his hand, and then back at Edan, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh...Okay then." Edan mumbled, taking his hand away. There was an awkward silence before Carl spoke again.

"Are you all alone out here?"

Edan looked up at the sky, the sun setting. "Mhm." He hummed. "Are you?"

Carl shook his head. "No, I...I have my dad." Edan noticed he looked uncomfortable as he said the word 'dad', but when Carl went back to Edan's face he quickly averted his eyes. "How old are you?"

"Twenty." Edan replied, picking at his blunt nails. He stuck his pinky nail, which had grown longer than the others, and chewed it down. _Perfect_, he thought.

"I'm fifteen," He heard Carl say. His tone suddenly turned quizzical, "at least I think I am?"

Edan chuckled. "At least you can guess."

Carl furrowed his brows, but didn't say anything else on the subject of age. "Would you maybe wanna come back with me?"

Edan considered it, stroking an imaginary beard. _Either Carl is trying to lead me into a trap and kill me, or he genuinely wants to help me. I'm gonna go with the latter. _"Sure, why not?" He answered. He sheathed the machete once again and gestured in front of him. "Lead the way."

"Or you could walk in front of me." Carl said lowly.

"Wow, you still don't trust me?" Edan asked sarcastically. "But I gave you my name and everything!"

Carl shook his head. "Just go." He said, exasperated

"My, my. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

* * *

Carl walked in front of Edan to open the door to the house, the older one's heavy footsteps sounded up the porch stairs. Carl finally managed to get the door unlocked and pulled it open, stepping inside. He looked back at Edan who seemed to be staring into space. "You coming?"

Edan said nothing, instead rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Edan!" Carl tried, snapping his fingers in the redhead's face.

"Wah!" Edan finally broke from his trance, jumping back from Carl's fingers. "I'm sorry, did I go space cadet for a second there?"

Carl got a confused look, and nodded.

Edan face palmed and groaned. "I'm sorry, I do that sometimes. When there's nothing important going on, I just go blank."

"It's okay I guess." Carl said, still looking confused as ever. "Let's just get inside then."

Edan gave him a close lipped smile and stepped in. He surveyed the foyer, with its high ceiling and multiple bookshelves. "Nice place ya got here." Edan smirked.

Carl snickered. "Eh, it's alright."

Edan accidentally bumped his hip on a piece of furniture and noticed a man laying on the blue, faded couch. He looked as though he had been through hell, got dragged back in, and then ran through it again. Blood covered his face and his shirt was ripped up the side, exposing most of his torso.

Carl must have notice him staring and got his attention once again. "That's my dad. We got into a bit of trouble."

Edan turned to him, eyebrows almost to his hairline. "A bit? He looks like he got hit by a dump truck!" He leaned down to inspect the man a little more. "A very small dump truck, granted, but a dump truck all the same!"

"It wasn't a dump truck. It was an asshole who destroyed our home!" Carl snarled. Edan froze as the boy glowered at him, and Carl postured up. "I'm...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that. You had no way of knowing-"

"Carl, it's fine." Edan assured, waving him off with his hand. "Get angry at me all you want, I could care less." He took his hand away and slid his bag off his shoulder, the cans in the bag hitting the floor with a loud _CLINK! _

Carl winced at the noise.

* * *

It was nighttime now, and Carl kept watch through the bay window that overlooked the backyard. Tealight candles were lit around the house so that it wasn't pitch black, since the lights didn't work.

He heard footsteps behind him and whipped around, hand going to his gun.

Edan raised his hands innocently. "Woah." He said, startled.

Carl huffed putting his hand back in his lap. "Sorry. I'm still not used to you being around."

Edan dropped his hands, scoffing. "Well thanks. Now I feel important." He replied snarkily. He walked next to where Carl was sitting and nudged him. "Scoot." He muttered, and Carl complied. Edan plopped down next to him and leaned up against the wall, bringing his legs up to sit in front of him.

"So, your accent..." Carl started. Edan raised his eyebrows. "You're not from around here?" He finished.

"Nope!" Edan reached down to grab a water bottle on the floor. "I'm from Scotland." He answered, leaning back into the wall.

Carl shook his head. "Nuh uh!"

Edan laughed. "I am. Moved here to live with my older sister when I was thirteen. I technically am not a U.S. Citizen either." He went on, picking at his nails.

A confused look passed over the younger boy's face. "You're an illegal immigrant?"

"No," Edan continued, "I had my green card, so I was cleared to live here. But in order to take the citizenship test you have to be eighteen and have lived here for five consecutive years. I was actually taking the test the day all of this started, but when I was three questions in somebody stood up from their chair and bit the person in front of them and then it just went downhill from there."

Carl chuckled and looked back out the window. "Well then, you're a citizen in my book."

Edan gasped and jokingly put his hand on his heart. "Oh my God, I'm so touched!" He mocked a valley girl's voice. Carl burst out laughing and playfully punched him.

He eventually calmed down before continuing his game of twenty questions. "What was it like living in Scotland?"

"Uh, normal, I guess?" Edan said, squinting. "I lived a few miles away from a small village on my father's sheep farm. And with being the youngest, I obviously got all of the attention." He tucked his hands behind his head to cushion it against the wall. "But then I decided to act out after my mom died and I got into about six fights at school before my dad did something about it. He remembered my sister Eleanor here in the states was living well, being a gymnastics coach, so he got in touch with her, packed my bags, got me some money for airfare, bada bing bada boom, I'm here."

At the mention of Edan's mother's passing, Carl felt a shudder up his spine. He pulled his plaid shirt tighter around himself. Edan took notice, a look of concern crossing his features. "You cold?"

Carl went to say no, but Edan was already shrugging of his flannel, continuing to wear the white, short sleeve shirt beneath it. "Here." He said, holding it out to Carl. "Take it. I'm starting to get hot anyways."

He didn't want to make Edan feel bad by saying no, so he took it from the man and shrugged in on. It was nearly two sizes to big for him, and his fingers just barely peeked out of the sleeves. But it was comfy. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"No problem." Edan assured, looking back out into the darkness of the night. The moonlight reflected off the birdbath full of dirty rainwater. The cicadas were chirping loud enough to be heard through the window. They sat quietly for a few more minutes before Edan spoke.

"You can turn in if you want, I'll go on watch for now." He said. Carl looked up, into his emerald eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Edan shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I've got nothing better to do."

Carl reluctantly stood up and blew out a few of the candles. "Just in case."

* * *

The red head had been twiddling his thumbs when it happened.

There was a loud bang and the cocking of a gun. He hurried into the living room, bringing his machete from his back. On the ground lay Carl's father heavily breathing and reaching towards the boy. Edan figured that the man had turned and Carl was going to put him down. He hid behind the door frame and waited, listening.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing and loud whimpers, the man's hand wrapped around his ankle. Edan heard the gun drop.

"I can't do it." Carl whispered. Edan watched as the boy bared his neck. "Just do it."

Edan watched in shock before charging forward.

"Carl." The man breathed.

Edan froze.

"Don't go outside..." He struggled, coughing. "Stay safe." He uttered, before collapsing and rolling over. Carl crawled towards him and cradled his head in his lap. He grazed his cheek over his father's forehead.

"I'm scared...I'm scared." He said quietly through tears.

Edan dropped his machete on the floor. Carl didn't even look up from the noise. Edan knelt down to the ground beside him and wrapped his arm around Carl's shoulders. The younger one lifted his head silently, looking at him with hooded eyes and tear stain cheeks. Edan moved closer and pulled him into his chest.

Carl completely_ lost it_.

Edan tried his best to console him as he bawled into his shirt, hot tears seeping through the fabric. _"Shhh." _He cooed. "It'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

Of course, he had no idea if he was being truthful.

* * *

**A/N: I can explain.**

**when I first started writing this story, I was watching so many yaoi animes. **

**jesus fucking christ**

**why did nobody tell me this was written so poorly**

**i feel betrayed**

**of course, i will update all of the other chapters in due time.**

**catch you on the flip side**

**-Ark**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guess who's back, back again. Ark is back, tell a friend.**

**Time to get on with this sausage fest**

Carl's eyes fluttered open slowly. He saw the familiar ceiling of the house and felt Edan's warmth at his side. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, sniffling. His crying the night before would cause his nose to become stuffed up later in the day, he knew for sure.

He turned to Edan's sleeping form. He was sprawled out on his back, head lolled to the side, and if it wasn't for his light snoring, Carl would've thought he was dead. He shook Edan by the shoulder.

"Hey. Hey Edan." Carl tried. Edan opened one eye and looked up at him.

He closed it again, muttering, "Go away."

Carl growled, shaking him again. "C'mon dumbass, it's a bright new day." He said sarcastically.

Edan flipped over on his stomach.

Carl thought for a second. He sucked in a breath, whispering, "Please don't hate me." He exhaled shakily and then pinched the section of skin between his arm and shoulder.

The older boy shot up from from the floor, clutching the assaulted spot. "Carl what the hell!" He yelled. Carl sat back on his heels, smirking.

"Good. You're awake." He jested. Edan looked at his shoulder, the area already growing red. He sighed, fixing his shirt back. He looked back at the brunette sitting on the floor.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" He asked.

Carl crossed his arms, shrugging. "My dad taught me it. It hurts pretty much anyone if you grab it in the right spot and hard enough." He answered.

Edan shook his head, scoffing. "Well it worked."

Carl stood up and looked at his father on the floor. He hadn't moved since last night and was still breathing, so as far as Carl could tell he was fine. He looked up at the older one. "You wanna help me move him?"

Once Carl's dad was back on the couch, Edan went upstairs to the room he had settled in. He sat down on the mattress and scooped his bag up off the floor. He shifted though it and pulled out a new shirt. He stood up and went to the mirror, removing his old shirt.

His eyes fell to his shoulder, observing it. It was beginning to darken and bruise. "Kid grabbed me damn good." He mumbled.

* * *

Carl made his way up the stairs, humming an old television show theme. His hat fell over his eyes a few times and he had to push it back up out of his face. Walking past the bedrooms, he saw a blur of red and did a double take, his jaw dropping.

Edan was standing in front of the mirror, looking at the area Carl had pinched. Carl's eyes ran over his bare torso, unable to look away.

Edan was tall and broad shouldered, and rather muscular, yet somehow still slim. He had strong arms, and abs that definitely said he got a workout everyday. Carl couldn't help himself from staring, because Edan was straight up fucking _gorgeous_.

"See something you like?"

Carl jumped in surprise as Edan's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. His cheeks rushed red his eyes widened. "No I was just- uh. Uhm. I was- I was..." He stuttered nervously, bringing his hand up to the back of his head and moving it to his forehead. "I was-"

"Staring" Edan smirked. "Which, it's okay if you are. I mean, I look pretty great."

Carl shook his head, chuckling as he kissed his teeth. "You're such a conceited asshole."

"Hey." Edan started, arms outstretched as a joking gesture of innocence, "I'm only telling the truth." A wicked grin crossed his lips, and without touching them, he bounced his pecks.

Carl burst out laughing. "Oh my God! Don't stare into my eyes while you do that!" He cried, throwing his hands over his face. Edan laughed pseudo-evilly, though complied, and slipped his shirt on. He mumbled an apology through the cloth.

Once his head was through the neck hole, he shook his hair out. "So how's your dad?"

Carl shrugged. "He's getting better. Will probably be awake within the next few days, and then of course we'll have to explain how you got here." He had started towards the stairs, Edan following closely behind. "Like I said before, he's not in the greatest state of mind. So he might not take to you as easily has I did."

Edan snorted as Carl hopped of the stairs, completely over the last step. "You've taken easily to me? That's the biggest pile of shit I've ever-!"

He was cut off as a roar sounded through the air and he hit the floor with a grunt. A shock of pain was sent through his ribs as he felt a pressure on his abdomen. Carl was yelling something, but Edan couldn't make out what it was due to the bloody man above him.

Carl's father had his hands wrapped tightly around Edan's neck, the Scot's nails digging into his arms as his airway was cut off and he was left gasping for breath. Blood was rushing to his ears as Carl tried to pull the man off. He was pushed away and cried out loudly as he hit the ground with a _THUMP!_

Edan's vision began to fade, and with a sudden burst of strength he threw the man off.

He scrambled to his feet and toppled into a small shelf, knocking a few of the glass figurines off onto the floor.

The older man stood from the ground, ready to charge him again before Carl came between them, arms outstretched in front of Edan. "Dad!"

At this, the man froze, looking down at his son. His confused look turned icy once again. "Carl move." He demanded.

Carl looked up at him as if he were insane. He stood his ground, tone defensive. "Are you crazy? No Dad!" He challenged. "Edan was here when you weren't, alright? He helped me keep watch, helped keep us safe while you were passed out. I'm not gonna let you try and kill him." He finished, standing back up straight.

The man glared at Carl before trying to step around him, no doubt to put Edan in a chokehold. But Carl moved with a swiftness he didn't even know he possessed, placing himself in between the two once again. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring up at his father defiantly. Like an owner speaking to dog who'd done something wrong, he said loudly and clearly, "No."

He looked up at Edan one more time, a look full of malice and hate. "Alright." He spat, his head tilted. Edan glared back, trying to calm his trembling hands.

The man turned and stumbled into the kitchen. They heard the sound of breaking glass and a chair toppling over before it was accompanied by another chair scraping against the floor as it was pulled out and a grunt as the man had plopped down into it.

Edan watched Carl's shoulders drop as he released a large sigh. He whipped around to Edan, resting his hands on Edan's torso. "Are you okay? You sure he didn't break a rib?"

Edan nodded quickly. "I'm fine, I'm good." He insisted, taking Carl's hands off gently. He could tell that Carl was slightly embarrassed by the sudden worry he showed. "It's okay, I'll probably just have a few bruises."

Carl's face flushed and he faced the kitchen. "He's gonna need to cool down for a bit, so we should probably just leave him be until then." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Edan shook his head. "I didn't think he'd react that badly. Maybe I should just leave-"

Carl was quick to stop him. "No! I mean, he's been through a lot, and we've lost so much. Please don't leave." He pleaded.

The boy looked like he was about to cry, and Edan felt like an asshole. He though for a moment, realizing that he had nowhere else to go if he left. Staying her with Carl and crazy guy was truthfully his best option. He nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Edan liked the samurai.

They'd met after Rick started laughing like a crazy person, looking through the front door's peephole after they had heard a knock. He'd turn to Carl, who stood next to Edan with his gun raised and giggled. "It's for you."

She'd walked in, proud and with a sword on her back, and Carl had flipped out. He had ran to her and hugged her immediately, practically scream crying. Edan had leaned up against the wall, watching as she pulled Rick in for a hug next.

She'd been introduced as Michonne, and she had said "What a grip." with a laugh as she shook his hand. He apologized for it, because he was a gentleman and that's what gentlemen did. Then she commented on his height like almost everyone did. Stupid genetics.

Through the next few hours, she cracked jokes with Rick and Carl, told elaborate stories, and tried to include Edan in the conversation as possible. She'd asked about his accent, his home, what it was like taking the citizenship test.

Rick had started to come around, slowly but surely. He also asked questions. A few innocent ones, and a few too personal. But Edan was just glad Rick wasn't treating him like he was a rabid animal in a cage made of cardboard anymore.

It was night time now, and everyone had gone to bed while Michonne stayed on watch. Rick had tried to fight with her about it, but she insisted he still needed to rest because of his injuries.

Edan and Carl were sharing a room while Rick got the master bedroom. The two could hear the floor below creaking as Michonne patrolled the downstairs. They'd curled up on the floor with their respective sheets, willing themselves to sleep. Edan was almost gone before he heard it.

"Edan." It came as a whisper. "Edan."

"Hm?" He hummed, his eyes closed and his brows furrowed.

"Are you awake?"

"No, I'm not." He mumbled sarcastically.

He opened his eyes as Carl rolled over to face him, sheets pulled tightly around himself. Carl was gawking at him. " Are you even using your blanket? How are you not cold?"

Edan looked down at the blanket that was at his waist. He was actually very hot, and all his was wearing was his white t-shirt and his jeans. His boots and flannel were in a pile on the floor in the corner. He looked back at Carl, beckoning him with his finger. Carl raised an eyebrow suspiciously but complied, scooting across the floor. Edan reached out and took the boy's hands in his much larger ones.

"Shit, you are cold!" He swore. Without thinking, he scooped up Carl in his arms and brought him close to his chest. Edan felt the brunette go rigid.

He bit his lip. "I'm sorry, is this okay?" He asked.

Carl sucked in a breath, and nodded his head as best he could. "It's-it's fine." He shifted a little before nudging his head under Edan's chin. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke again. "I'm scared."

He felt Edan's chest rise as he breathed. "Why?"

Carl answered truthfully. "I don't know what's gonna happen next."

Edan's chest vibrated as he chuckled deeply. "I was gonna guess spiders, but that's a good one too."

Carl laughed quietly. He snuggled closer to Edan, sighing. "You're warm."

"Thanks." Edan replied, his arms tightening around Carl. "My brothers used to call me the family space heater because everyone else always had cold hands when mine were always warm."

Carl looked up at Edan's face. His lips were thin and pale pink, and he had a horizontal scar on his cheek, just below his left eye. His nose looked as though it had been broken multiple times, his eyes were a striking green, deep and emerald, and his ruddy curls hung in them. Edan knew he was staring at him and looked back, smirk gracing his lips.

"You know, in some cultures it's rude to stare." He purred sleepily, eyes lidded.

Carl took the challenge, smirking right back. "I'm not staring, I'm admiring. There's a difference."

Edan had inclined his head closer. "Why would you be admiring me?" He asked. He was beginning to get cocky.

Carl leaned forward, and Edan could feel the teen's breath on his lips. "Maybe I'm just crazy." He whispered. Edan moved, pressing his lips to Carl's own. Carl let out a quite little moan as his hand came to rest on Edan's cheek. Edan shifted, sitting up against the wall and lifting Carl up onto his lap as the brunette straddled his legs. He used as much self control as possible and kept his tongue in his mouth, not wanting to push Carl and keeping the kiss innocent

They broke apart slowly, and Carl looked at him under his long lashes. He hummed, pleased. Edan chuckled, his hands resting on Carl's hips. "You know, it's normal procedure for me to buy you dinner first." he said lazily.

Carl smiled. "You kept me safe, which I would take over expensive dinner with crazy small portions any day," He replied. Edan grinned wolfishly and pulled Carl closer, stopping just before his lips.

"I kinda wanna kiss you again." He said lowly, pressing his lips over Carl's jawline.

Carl licked his lips. "Good, because I kinda want you to." He said quickly, laughing as he took Edan's face in his hands and meeting their lips once again.


End file.
